The removal from the shaver head of the interchangeable blade cartridges, such as those disclosed in e.g. EP2195145, usually requires the user to press or pull the cartridge to actually displace the cartridge. This means that to replace the cartridge, the user needs to encounter the cartridge by his/her fingers. Therefore the risk of the injury of the user is increased.